Vehicles often authenticate users and unlock in response to recognizing the presence of a trusted key, such as a key fob. However, due to the increasing use of keyless entry systems, users often misplace or forget their keys. Replacement keys may be expensive, and gaining access to a locked vehicle without a key may require a user to contact an authorized service center.